Umbrella VS Neopolitan
Thumbnails are accepted! Starting Time: 7:55 PM, Sunday, 30 June 2019 Ending Time: 7:28 PM, Monday, 1 July 2019 Description Two umbrella wielding web-animation villains face off in this '''One-shot' Death Battle'' Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: The Umbrella is a folding canopy supported by wooden or metal ribs invented back in AD 21, it's used to block/protect the user from the sunlight or the rain Boomstick: Or as a fricking weapon! Wiz: Just like what these two web-animation villains have, Umbrella the experimental prototype of the military's Umbrella Division Boomstick: And Neopolitan or Neo, the pint-sized umbrella wielding mute of RWBY, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win this umbrella themed One-shot Death Battle Umbrella (*Cues Sakuzyo - Scheol*) Wiz: Born into a family as the only child, a child with an unknown name would grow up living a dream nothing ever really bother him or his parents Boomstick: Until one asshole named Commander Red arrived brutally searching for a cure for his radiation, he would kidnap little children to find the cure... or maybe it was for something else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ''' Wiz: One of these victims would be that child, Commander Red's people arrived at Umbrella's home, burned it down and executed his mom and dad before shoved in the back of a van '''Boomstick: Talk about a bad day Wiz: An hour later he would meet face-to-face with Commander Red who took the young child's blood into a test tube which turns blue which mean Umbrella he is the only one with resistance to radiation out of everyone Commander Red kidnapped, seeing this Commander Red injected a liquid drug to wipe out his memory and rename him under the code name 'Umbrella' Boomstick: And also gave him the coolest eye colour ever! Wiz: Umbrella is a natural at martial art's styles such as Kung Fu and Karate but he also got enhanced trained at Commander Red's Headquarters, and by killing both Franky and FLLFL/Afla Boomstick: But it's not really the Martial Art that makes Umbrella one of the best RHG fighters, it's the weapons Wiz: Just like his signature weapon... you guessed it an Umbrella (*Cues California (Radio Edit)*) Boomstick: That's not any Umbrella Wiz, it's the beautiful Umbrella-X768, it's basically if a swiss army knife and an umbrella fell in love it would make that, the Umbrella not only works as a sword it also works as a gun which has two modes stun or kills, stun mode can send opponents flying dozens of feet up into the air and kill mode does exactly what it sounds like Wiz: It's also be used as a shield while opened able to block fire blasts and FLLFL/Alfa's sword which is made out of iron, magnesium, cobalt, adamiduim, uranium, lithium, silver, and two unnamed elements and it also had a fighter jet turbine strapped onto it as well Boomstick: It also can become a grappling hook with a distance of also 12 feet and a radar that can sense basically any opponents trying to sneak up to him, and if he wants it also can become a parachute so he can float safely to the ground Mary Poppins style ''' Wiz: And that's not all it has to offer it can also become and an ice skater to skate can ice or skid on the ground and apparently the water as well and contains a lethal shock mechanism that can activate if it's in the wrong hands '''Boomstick: Not only that it can even create an electromagnetic field capable of redirecting bullets... and also a giant pen cause why not Wiz: But the Umbrella-X768 isn't the only thing Umbrella has, he also has the Backpack v4 Boomstick: Well that's a dumb name for such a cool thing Wiz: That is indeed a very cool thing it was designed for stealth missions and can it is pretty lethal on the battlefield as well Boomstick: Yeah! Of course, it is a jet pack with a nuclear reactor and some wings powered by energy from the reactor Wiz: Not only that it also has a varying number of parts that are likely electromagnetically connected to the rest of the backpack, making a pair of wings that allows Umbrella to participate in aerial combat Boomstick: Even if the parts are separated Umbrella can just call them back or activate his backpack to ground booster mode which lets him travel on the ground at hypersonic speed Wiz: To be hypersonic the user needs to be over Mach-5 putting Umbrella's maximum speed somewhere between Mach-10 to Mach-25, and Umbrella just casually makes sonic booms which need speed over Mach-3 to accomplish that Boomstick: Not only that Umbrella can also carry a second Umbrella-X768 if he wants to but that just boosts the radiation poisoning that could kill him at any moment... wait, hold up didn't they say he was immune to this stuff Wiz: Well they actually said that he was immune to hydrogen cells which can be radioactive but it solely depends on the isotope or the number of neutrons in the atomic nucleus Boomstick: What? Wiz: Basically the chemical element is an atom that has a different number of neutrons (that is, a greater or lesser atomic mass) than the standard for that element Boomstick: Ah... I got no idea what you just said Wiz: ...Basically how much radiation it has in it Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Anyways Umbrella is a resourceful and a quick thinker, managing to use his environment to his advantage against Franky and was able to finish off FLLFFL with the rods of his broken Backpack Boomstick: Not only that he can survive electricity with superpowers Wiz: Or his could possibly be due to the ionising radiation in his blood breaking down the electricity circulating his body when he received a shock of electricity, but this is all just speculation Boomstick: Also guess what Umbrella is ambidextrous whatever that means Wiz: Is means that Umbrella is able to use the right and left hands equally well Boomstick: And he also can speak Spanish as well, but not that very well... (*Cues Tesla (Original Mix)*) Wiz: Umbrella has accomplished many feats over the years such as surviving a fall from Thermosphere down back to earth, surviving a crash into a jumbo jet and keep on fighting, surviving the same jumbo jet crashing on top of him and getting back up before taking out a whole police quadrant before passing out, and defeating Franky, FLLFL/Alfa, a exact clone of himself and most of NEMSIS's team member at once Boomstick: Not only that he was able to defeat a whole army of unarmed soldiers in VR training and casually shrug off gun wounds and sword stabs Wiz: But it might be his willpower to keep on fighting that makes him what he is today Boomstick: Yeah, I mean he was sent from the Thermosphere back down to the earth, stabbed through the chest, got stabbed again through other parts of his body and got a lethal shock that was supposed to kill him and stood up and took down a helicopter and escaped Wiz: It wasn't long when he realized that he got brainwashed and vowed to get revenge on Commander Red, so he joined NEMSIS and got cured of his radiation poisoning Boomstick: Wait so he is good now? Wiz: Well technically no since NEMSIS is a rogue organization/team/clan Boomstick: Oh... now that makes sense Umbrella: Excuse me Sir, are you Franky? Franky: Why yes and who might you be? Umbrella: My name is Umbrella (*Umbrella shoot an energy blast at Franky*) Neopolitan (*Cues "No Brakes*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is anything but fun, huge monsters called the Grimm run around everywhere, entire cities have gone to waste and thousands of people are dead Boomstick: Except if you're a Huntsmen or Huntress because that's fun Wiz: But on henchwomen stands out from the rest and her name is... Neopolitan Boomstick: How fun to be named after ice cream also isn't she too small for the job?... but she does have big boo--''' Wiz: ANYWAYS Neo's backstory is unknown prior to RWBY's timeline, but we know she is associated with Ms Malachite of the Mistral underworld '''Boomstick: Well Neo is a mute who only appeared to back Roman upon particularly hard battles and missions such as the breach of Vale's underground Wiz: Since she is a mute she doesn't talk and in RWBY Chibi communicates with signs Boomstick: So she's like Boba Fett? Wiz: Well Bobo Fett actually can talk Boomstick: Oh... yeah I forgot Wiz: She mastered many different types of Martial Arts and Hand-to-Hand combat skills and proves herself to be a highly skilled combatant, able to defeat Yang in a one-on-one fight, seemingly playing with her opponent as she was able to defeat her without taking anything more than a glancing hit Boomstick: Not only that she is easily able to keep up with and defeat Ruby almost single-handedly, and in her fight with Cinder in "The Coming Storm", with Neo taking two hits and delivering three back to Cinder in a mostly-even fight Wiz: Neo mainly focuses on acrobatic and exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, before retaliating with her own kick-based attacks Boomstick: But most importantly it's her Umbrella that makes her stand out from the rest (*Cues One Thing (feat. Casey Lee Williams)*) Wiz: Neo's weapon of choice is an umbrella containing a long, thin blade hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube, which can also project the blade from the top end of it, with the crook handle serving as the hilt Boomstick: It also can become a shield, strong enough to block Yang's ''' '''Ember Celica and Cinder's fire powers Wiz: Also Neo utilizes her umbrella's open form in parrying attacks which opens her up to counter blows Boomstick: But if she doesn't have her Umbrella to defend herself, she also has her Aura Wiz: Which is basically like an invisible shield that protects the user from deadly attacks for a period of time and also can heal the user as well Boomstick: But an Aura be depleted the combatant is just as vulnerable as a regular human is, leaving them much more susceptible to permanent damage from powerful attacks Wiz: Aura can also be used on the attack but, it has only been displayed as so by Lie Ren and Fox of Teams JNPR and CFVY respectively Boomstick: Also Neo also has her Semblance which is like her X-men superpower Wiz: Her Semblance allows her to create physical illusions that can be seen by everyone including herself Boomstick: Her illusions are perfect enough to pass as real and shatter like glass when she dispels them or someone breaks them Wiz: She is shown able to create an illusion wall that depicts herself and Roman as a distraction while the two flee to an airship from the episode, "Painting the Town..." Boomstick: Neo is so skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of herself that the opponent thinks is the real person and attacking from their blind spots Wiz: Her illusions are not just limited to images of herself or others, as she can also change the appearance of her outfit or the colour of her hair, eyes, and skin Boomstick: Also Neo herself proves to be a competent getaway driver, as shown in "Beginning of the End", where she, disguised as a paramedic away to an unknown location in an Air Bus after their plan to frame Yang was initiated Wiz: She was also shown to have an ability that seems to allow her to teleport away in a white flash, as seen when Raven showed up to aid Yang Boomstick: Huh, never thought of that Wiz: Also Fun Fact; Neo is currently the only character known to have complete heterochromia Boomstick: Another Fun Fact; Blake was originally going to have it as well, as evidenced by early concept art in which she had a yellow eye and a blue eye, bet you never knew that Wiz: Neo also has proved herself to be a resourceful and a quick thinker able to defeat Yang, Ruby, Blake and many others Boomstick: Also she can adept at fighting with her entire body Wiz: Over the years, Neo has gained many different feats (*Cues Volume 2 - Time To Say Goodbye + Lyrics*) Boomstick: Some of these include, beating Yang and Ruby in a one-on-one match, Blocked and took hits from Volume 6 Cinder Falls, Dodged attacks from Rose Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long with little effort, easily outmanoeuvring the latter and defeat many Grimms without little or no ease Wiz: But Neo isn't perfect as her Aura can only take so much before temporarily deactivating and that means she can't use her Semblance as well, and her teleoperation as well Boomstick: But Hey you can't be too harsh on a mute ''' Wiz: ... I'm not being harsh '''Boomstick: Whatever, still she proves that sometimes, evil can come in small packages (*A Team Member is knocked down to see the Green-eyed Neopolitan, who changes to her true eye colours after blinking, and then giving the foe a stomp on the face*) Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through all the possibilities Boomstick: It's time for an umbrella themed One-shot DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!! Death Battle! deleted gonna redo Aftermath (*Cues Dyro & Dannic - Radical *) Boomstick: Woah that was... explosive ;) Wiz: ...Anyways Neo might surpass Umbrella in hand-to-hand combat and versatility Umbrella pretty much had everything Boomstick: To start Umbrella is much faster able to go hypersonic which we stated before is fricking over 3,800mph Wiz: Also Umbrella is much stronger, take for instance when he deflected FLLFL/Alfa when it had its jet boost on, Sure you could say that Umbrella's Umbrella block the damage but remember Umbrella was holding that Umbrella when the impact occurred meaning Umbrella deflected a shot that over 300,000 PSI with his Umbrella! (God, that's a lot of Umbrellas to type) Boomstick: Also Neo's Aura could tank most of Umbrella's damage, it only can survive so much before breaking leaving Neo without not only her Aura but also her Semblance and teleportation to get out of the situation Wiz: Also Umbrella has shown better durability and pain tolerance than Neo since she was more a dodge-kind of person then Umbrella who just tanks the damage head-on Boomstick: Plus Umbrella really has the cooler Umbrella anyways Wiz: Not only that Umbrella has a range and close-combat attacks unlike Neo who needs to get in close for her attacks to work Boomstick: But Umbrella has dealt with similar to Neo such as the whole of NEMSIS Wiz: In the end, Umbrella just was stronger, faster, more durability to take Neopolitan out Boomstick: You could say Neo just went out in a bang Wiz: The winner of this One-shot Death Battle is Umbrella Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Umbrella themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Web Show' Themed DeathBattles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights